1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ski boots, and particularly relates to ski boots each having a holding device in which the force for fastening a front foot portion can be adjusted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, in each of some ski boots, there is provided a holding device for fastening a front foot portion with optimum force so as to eliminate unnecessary looseness to thereby integrate a foot and the ski boot to improve ski-operating property.
As such ski boots, for example, those as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. Sho-63-103401 have been known.
In each of the ski boots disclosed in the above Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication has a configuration in which: a foot holding member is provided between an outer shell and an inner boot inserted into the outer shell, the foot holding member having slant surfaces provided on the left and right sides of a central support portion, and having pressing portions provided at opposite end portions of the foot holding member so as to press the inner boot; opposite end portions of a screw rod penetrating the slant surfaces of the foot holding member in the left/right directions are rotatably supported by the outer shell; nut members screwed onto inverse herical male screw portions formed on the screw rod at its opposite end portions respectively are engaged with the slant surfaces in the rotation-prevention state; and an adjusting lever is pivoted at one end portion of the screw rod externally projected out from the outer shell.
In such a ski boot, when the adjusting lever is operated to rotate, the pressing portions of the foot holding member press the inner boot to thereby fasten a front foot portion with optimum fastening force to eliminate unnecessary looseness to thereby integrate a foot and the ski boot to improve the ski-operating property.
Generally, skiing, lift-riding, resting in a lodge, etc., are performed in the state where a skier puts on a pair of ski boots. Such a state in which a front foot portion is fastened to eliminate unnecessary looseness to thereby integrate a foot and the ski boot is however unnecessary in the lift riding time, in the resting time in the lodge, etc., excepting in the skiing time.
In the above ski boot, there has been a problem that it is necessary to operate the adjusting lever provided on the screw rod to rotate so as to reduce the fastening force of the foot holding member every time when it becomes unnecessary to fasten the front foot portion with the fastening force. Thus, the operation is extremely troublesome. Particularly, it has been a problem that it is extremely troublesome for a skier to reduce the fastening force under the severe cold condition on the skiing ground or the like and in the state where the skier wears gloves.